Su pequeño secreto
by VeckeFer
Summary: Un cuerpo humano, adolescente, necesita sentir. Y ahora que Alphonse puede, no tiene cómo negarse a lo bien que se siente tener los labios del mayor sobre su piel. Es que Dios, se siente tan bien, y a la vez, tan mal. Siempre será su pequeño secreto. [Maes x Alphonse] [Ligero Roy x Ed]


Ya habían pasado por lo menos cuatro horas en esa jodida oficinita calurosa y desordenada. Edward parecía pasarla bien. Estaba concentrado en sus libros, investigando más y más sobre la alquimia, tomando notas de vez en cuando, o cambiando de posición en el sofá para que no se le acalabrara ninguna extremidad.

Pero Alphonse ya no lo soportaba.

Por supuesto que le interesaba la alquimia, le gustaba investigar, saber cosas nuevas y mejorar en sus habilidades, pero cuatro horas en un mismo lugar sin hacer más que leer libros que ya conocía le habían fundido el cerebro.

Ya había probado de todo. Jugar con lapiceras, hacer pequeños dibujos, barquitos de papel , apilar cartas, pero nada. Se aburría, realmente se aburría.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y fue como ver un ángel.

Bueno, no, un ángel con cara de que había asesinado a alguien con sus propias manos hace diez minutos, que no había dormido y que odiaba a todo el mundo, pero un ángel al fin y al cabo.

Su salvación, Roy Mustang.

En cuanto el hombre pasó por la puerta, su hermano dejó de prestarle atención a los libros. Oh, si, siempre funcionaba. Su hermano estaba totalmente enamorado.

Aunque Edward siempre le dijera que Roy era un imbécil, un bueno para nada, una escoria, notaba cómo lo miraba. Sabía que era...raro, pero no le parecía mal. Su hermano parecía estúpido cuando estaba con el otro. Discutía, y gritaba, pero también reía por lo bajo, intentando parecer lo más desinteresado posible.

Se podía ver esa conexión a metros de distancia.

Alphonse aprovechó esta pequeña distracción para salir de la habitación, y de paso, dejarles solos.

Oh, pero él también tenía sus planes.

Se sentía bastante mal por ello, pero a la vez era emocionante.

Caminó por los pasillos del cuartel con toda normalidad. El lugar ya era familiar para él, y al conocer a todos, se sentía como en casa.

Tocó con los nudillos la segunda puerta al final del pasillo y, al escuchar una afirmativa para entrar, abrió la puerta e ingresó en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Esto se había estado repitiendo desde hace varias semanas.

Cada vez que Ed y él iban al cuartel, aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad para pasar un "tiempo de calidad" con Maes.

Alphonse no se preocupaba demasiado por sus tantas pretendientes. Ahora que él tenía su cuerpo, varias chicas habían intentado salir con él, o por lo menos tener una oportunidad, pero él nunca había hecho mucho caso de ellas. No le interesaban, no le causaban ninguna reacción.

Pero con él era diferente.

Era...incitante, le gustaba sentir el peligro que era estar besándose en su oficina, sabiendo que cualquiera podría entrar por esa puerta y verlos. ¡A dos hombres!

Por si no fuese poco, Maes Hughes tenía esposa e hija, y era bastante feliz con ellas, sólo que había algo que le faltaba, algo como emoción. Justamente por ello estaba Alphonse.

Era un común acuerdo.

Ninguno mencionaba nada a nadie sobre sus juegecillos, todos creían que solo eran muy buenos amigos, o que Al lo tomaba al otro como una figura paterna. Nunca daban sospecha de nada, y no era como si el rubio tuviese muchas ganas de ir contando por allí que estaba besuqueándose con un hombre mayor, casado y padre.

Pero es que se sentía tan bien..

Su cuerpo, ahora humano, y adolescente, lo necesitaba.

Ahora, cada cosa que hacía era nuevo para él. Desde beber café hasta contraer una enfermedad. Se sentía genial. Vivir, poder oler, tocar, probar cosas.

Y cuando había sentido los labios del otro sobre los suyos, oh, Dios, si.

Era mejor que todo lo que había probado hasta ahora. Los labios de Maes eran a veces ásperos, otras suaves, otras secos y otras veces húmedos. Y le encantaba. Le gustaba esa pequeña corriente eléctrica pasando por su espalda cada vez que el mayor intentaba pasar a más. Le gustaba sentir sus manos recorriendo despacio su cuerpo, y le gustaba, más que todo eso junto, cómo era tener los labios de Hughes sobre su cuello.

¿Era ese su punto sensible o algo así? ¿Qué diablos tenía de especial?

Alphonse no lo sabía, pero cada vez que el otro lamía, besaba o mordía su cuello, se retorcía del placer.

Era perfecto, hasta que salía, obviamente, y pensaba en lo mal que estaba ese secretillo que compartían. Tampoco sabía si "amaba" al mayor o algo así, sólo sabía que lo quería bastante y que no le molestaría para nada seguir escabulléndose a su oficina o el baño, dejar que el otro le tomara la mano bajo una mesa o salir "por una investigación" para estar lejos.

Aunque sea solo una hora, o incluso unos minutos.

Si podía seguir teniendo esa sensación tan placentera que tenía cuando estaba con Maes, entonces estaba bien.

Le gustaba su pequeño secreto.


End file.
